


Took You Long Enough

by domesticadventures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticadventures/pseuds/domesticadventures
Summary: “Dean,” Cas says. “Please. I don’t have time for this.”





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> this piece is my contribution to [Profound: A Destiel Fanzine](https://profoundzine.tumblr.com/)! it was great to be able to participate in such a cool project. thanks to the folks who put it all together and to [kora](https://deathbanjo.tumblr.com/) for the beta!

“I’m thinking maybe pancakes,” Dean says into the open fridge.

Cas grunts behind him.

“No, wait, maybe waffles. Feels like a morning that needs a little texture in it.”

“Feels like a morning that needs coffee.”

“Or maybe omelettes. We haven’t had omelettes in a while. Wait, no, not enough eggs for omelettes. Maybe french toast?”

“Coffee?” Cas says, a hopeful lilt to his voice.

“How about avocado toast? I hear that’s what the kids are into these days. And you know me, I’m a kid at h--”

“Dean,” Cas says. “Please. I don’t have time for this.”

Dean turns around, eyebrow raised, and meets Cas’ gaze before giving him a once-over. He takes in Cas’ mussed hair, his rumpled shirt and boxers, his bare feet. Unfortunately, it’s a good look on him. Heat creeps up Dean’s neck as he asks, “Oh, yeah? You got somewhere important to be?”

Cas narrows his eyes. Before Dean can get out a _Yeah, that’s what I thought,_ Cas holds up his phone. “I have a case.”

Raising his hands in defeat, Dean starts a pot of coffee brewing.

\--

Sometimes, after a long, tedious day of information gathering, Dean likes to spice things up a little.

Cas frowns but doesn’t comment when Dean orders three appetizers. He rolls his eyes when Dean insists he has to try both the burger and the fried chicken the diner is allegedly famous for. Once their waiter is out of earshot, Cas looks around the dingy interior, surveys the limited clientele, glances outside as if looking back on all the miles between this podunk town and actual civilization, and declares that he’d like to see the research supporting their claims about having the best food in the state.

He narrows his eyes when Dean orders two kinds of pie for dessert and starts tapping his feet under the table somewhere around halfway through the second slice.

Dean takes his time. He goes slower and slower with each subsequent bite, pauses between each one to have a one-sided conversation about how good the food was, about how full he is.

He’s idly dragging a finger through the smears of filling left on his plate when Cas says, “All right, it’s time to go,” stands up, and walks briskly towards the door.

Dean, stifling a grin, tosses down some cash and chases after him.

\--

If the first few hours of their stakeout were boring, then the last few have been absolute agony.

Cas pulls out his phone, and because they’d spent a good thirty minutes earlier marveling at the fact that the internet could contain an amount of data impossible to consume and yet somehow they had still both seemed to run out of things to do on their phones, Dean asks what Cas is doing.

“Googling whether you can literally die of boredom,” Cas says.

“You’re being dramatic.”

“I’m being conscientious. Humans have such a finite amount of time on this earth, and I’m sorry if I’m loathe to waste so much of it sitting around staring at the side of a building.”

“Okay, fair, but--”

“And don’t even try to make it sound like this is quality time we’re spending together. You know as well as I do that we’d both rather be at home doing something else.”

“Oh? Like what?” Dean asks, generously deciding not to mention that Cas was the one who found this hunt in the first place.

Cas shrugs. “Like watching a movie. Or reading. Or sleeping, or eating. Or--” He looks up at Dean, meets his eyes before glancing down at his lips.

Mouth dry, Dean says, “Or?”

Cas opens his mouth to continue, and that’s when a demon smashes in one of the back windows.

“Finally,” Cas says, reaching for his blade.

\--

Dean has patched up wounds like these a thousand times before. He could have been done with it ten minutes ago, but instead he’s taking his time, leaning in closer than he needs to, making a show of squinting as he examines each of Cas’ injuries. He hopes the dim motel bathroom light is as good an excuse as he’d like it to be.

They’re both quiet, but Dean can feel Cas’ eyes on him as he rinses away the blood and dirt, as he stitches closed a particularly nasty cut, as he applies antibiotic cream. He clears his throat as he’s slowly wrapping the last bandage.

“What’s on your mind?”

“I was thinking about what I said earlier. About having a finite amount of time.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I was thinking about how we should do what we want while we still have the chance. How we shouldn’t wait if we don’t have to.”

Dean tapes the bandage securely and stands, wiping his palms on his jeans before he offers Cas a hand up. “Sounds like a solid plan.”

Cas pulls himself up, but once he’s standing, he doesn’t let go of Dean’s hand like he was expecting. Instead, he continues to hold it in his own and says, expectantly, “Well?”

Dean swallows hard. “Well what?”

“Dean.”

He looks up just as Cas sighs loudly. Rolling his eyes, he pulls Dean in and kisses him.

\--

“I’m close,” Cas says breathlessly.

Dean slows his movements. Immediately, Cas makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. Tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair, he says, “Dean, please.”

Smiling, Dean obliges him.

**Author's Note:**

> [here's](https://domesticadventures.tumblr.com/post/187076102557/) the rebloggable version if you're so inclined!


End file.
